The Fight For Life
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'The Fight For Life' The dream starts out with me being in my room. I see visions of dogs with some sort of disease. Each one of them are put into strange chambers, and an arm with a syringe at the end repeatedly pricks them and draws an unhealthy amount of blood. After doing this multiple times, they'd be scrubbed down and washed, supposedly all better. It soon becomes time for my mom to leave to go to work, and I go outside (for some reason to the right of our house is a large open spot that wasn't there before (for some reason are house is a grass plateau with lots of trees in front of it; while the backyard is a steep hill). All around me are trees with full, green foliage, despite it being winter. I give a few maniacal laughs at its beauty. At some point before or after this, I trap a man in some sort of object (either he was small to start with or I shrunk him), and he angrily protests. I go over to a bunch of old stuff I have, including an old sword that has a crooked end. For some reason I start searching for the man I trapped like he had been there this whole time, and that he'd been there for months. I fail to find him (another thing to note is that I appear to be Alex, from the Unwanteds series). My sister and I are in some sort of grocery store, when I hear some intense music (for some reason I know it means that something bad is happening) and I go checking it out. A very tall man (atleast 7 feet) is harassing some other people (I know he will soon kill them), and so, while my sister is talking to him from one angle, I jump up around his neck and try to strangle him. He swings me around in circles, and I tell him that I really don't wanna hurt him, and he replies by saying that I shouldn't have jumped on him if I didn't want to die. He slams me into this little cove thingy with light and it gets unbearably hot. He then roughly wrestles me to the floor and nails a kick in my thigh (it's supposed to go right through. This is supposed to be the killing blow). He soon leaves me there on the ground, and walks away. Soon I go home, battered up and with my lip being partly detached from my face. I watch some TV (a movie with a bunch of different types of tiny spongebobs in it, and one has a weird lip thing going on like me. I remember the movie being good. Of course it's not a real movie though. Oh and the spongebobs with the weird lip I remember fondly in the dream, as if this was a move I had watched earlier in my childhood ). Next I see on the news that the tall dude I had fought had shrunk after my fight with him, and was pretty badly beaten up. I'm at the beach and I fight another guy. And then I fight another man (who knows karate and is much harder to beat). Then a massive battle breaks out, and I become the spectator. The guy from the beach is now fighting a much smaller kid who is the only good opponent this dude has had so far. Two martial art veterans are fighting, and one of them is metaphysical (you see as the martial artist who is attacking is throwing sand and dust through the metaphysical one). I watch as the metaphysical one is about to sneeze (which is the point of it, in order for the physical one to get a punch in). The dream ends not long after. By MemoryAngel March 14th, 2018 Category:Dreams Category:Dark Dreams Category:Mature Category:MemoryAngel's Dreams